Stereotypes
by DrgonRidngFaeryWitch
Summary: America and Canada write list of stereotypes about themselves that bother them and try to explain them and dis/prove them. My later change to Q&A for them, it's up to you!


**I found a list of American and Canadian stereotypes and thought about how the countries themselves would answer to them. This is what happened in my head!**

**America:** 'Sup everyone! This is the great and awesome Land of the Free here!

**Canada:** And Cana-

**America:** To do a special little broadcast in the name of the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!

**Canada:** Yes... Um, after listening and speaking to a lot of different people from different countries, we've realized that there are more than a few rumors and stereotypes to people from our homelands.

**America:** We're here to fix dat now and forevah!

**Canada:** We have two lists here of stereotypes; one for Anericans, one for Canadi-

**America:** Yea we do!

**Canada:** Right... We decided to do this together because we're having the same problem and thought that it would be more efficient to do this with the both of us in the same video.

**America:** I thought it was because without me in the video, no one would bother watching it sense you're boring.

**Canada:** Well don't I feel loved... We're going to take turns reading off the list for each other and shed some light on what people generally think about Americans and Canadi-

**America:** Numbah one dude! Read it!

**Canada:** *sigh* 'Number one: Americans don't understand any culture but their own.' Al?

**America:** Psshh! Yea right! I understand plenty of culture! I'm full of culture! I just had Taco Bell for lunch! *Smiles and crosses arms triunphantly*

**Canada:** ? I don't really consider that as a way to understand other cultures because all of your resteraunts are Americanised an-

**America: ** 'All Canadians finish every sentence with the word "eh."'

**Canada:** 68( *glares at America and then deflates* ... I get this one pretty often. Whenever I spend time with people and have a conversation with them, by the middle they usually say "I've been waiting for you to say "eh." That or I find out they think I'm America. I'll admit that I say it from time to time, but I'm not going to say it everytime I open my mouth. It's like the idea that Australians say the word "mate" all the time. It's really exagera-

**America:** Next for me! Next for me! ,:D!

**Canada:** *Groan* 'Number two: Americans think everyone has to speak English.' Thoughts?

**America:** Well they should! People all over the world should have something significant in common! Do you realize how hard it is to try and get kids in my country to take Spanish!? Let alone pass it!

**Canada:** With that logic, everyone should speak Manderin Chinese sense it's the most spoken language in the world.

**America:** O.O I don't wanna. Next question!

**Canada:** *Chuckles*

**America:** 'Canadian cops are all mounties.' Wait, you guys have cops?

**Canada:** Of course we have cops! And not just mounties; local police forces, government agents, the same as anywhere else. Besides, mounties don't really take care of small crime, they work with my federal govnme-

**America:** Onward my boring sibling!

**Canada:** *looks ready to explode then calms down* 'Number three: All Americans are overweight.'

**America:** Hardly! *Takes off shirt and points at muffintop* This is all muscle in case you've never seen any!

**England:** America! As long as you'r visiting my country you'll wear a shirt in public!

**America:** I don't have to do what you say! You're not the boss of me anymore!

**Canada:** A think after this next question we should call it a day.

**America:** *Grumbles as he puts his shirt back on* Fine. *Picks up list* 'All Canadians are overly polite.'

**Canada:** In comparison, more than likely. Someone steps on my foot, I apologize. It's become more of a reflex really an-*gets hit in the face with a McDonald's bag filled with trash and falls down*

**England:** Do you have any idea how descusting it is to find that in the floor of your car!?

**Canada:** S-sorry!

**England:** And further more, I'm tired of your behavore here in general!

**America:** HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Dude! What are you talking about!?

**England:** *Realises it's Canada* Oops...

**And there's the first chapter. If anyone has anymore American or Canadian stereotypes, leave them in a review and I'll write another chapter!**

**Later on this might end up changing into a Q&A for them so tell what you'd like more too!**

**R&R**


End file.
